The present invention relates to photographic apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in photographic apparatus for use with electronic flash units or other suitable sources of artificial light. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in photographic apparatus with synchronizing switches for the firing of flash units when the effective size of the light admitting opening reaches an optimum value.